Los anillos desaparecidos
by EdmundPevensie2
Summary: CAP 5! ¿Dónde Está Edmund? Aquí lo sabremos... ¿Qué le pasa a Peter? LEED! Lo siento, se me perdió la contraseña y tuve que continuar aquí xD
1. Chapter 1

Los anillos desaparecidos

CAPÍTULO 1:

Esta historia cuenta cuando una niña recuperó la fe en Narnia y por supuesto en Aslan.

Todo comenzó un día en la estación de Finchley...

-Lo siento mucho, ha ocurrido una desgracia...sus hermanos han muerto-Le comunicó un policía a Susan Pevensie, quien estaba en su cuarto limando las uñas.

-¿Cómo?¿Qué ha dicho?¿En serio?-Preguntó la joven parando de limar las uñas en un instante.

-Lo siento, espero que venga hasta aquí-Dijo el policía, y después colgó el teléfono.

Los teléfonos los tenían todos en una casita al lado de la estación.

Cuando Susan llegó vio a todos los policías rodeando el accidente.

Se acercó y pudo ver unos anillos, entonces recordó todo y una conversación que había oido de sus hermanos...:

-Oye, Peter, mañana vamos a recoger los anillos, ¿No es así?-Preguntó Edmund a su hermano mayor que estaba recogiendo su cuarto.

-Sí, y tenemos que llevar la ropa de operarios, ya lo sabes-Le contestó su hermano.

-Claro... ¡Tenemos que conseguir los anillos!-Exclamó el moreno.

Cuando Susan acabó de recordar la conversación(un poco de lo que pudo oir hasta que Lucy corrió a decirle que le ayudara con la maleta a ella y a Jill y Eustace), cojió los anillos entre lágrimas.  
El policía la vio y preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso?

-Solo son unos anillos que les hice yo antes del...

No pudo acabar la frase, por las ganas de llorar, y eso hizo.

Cuando todo acabó...

Todo había pasado... la policía no había encontrado los restos de los chicos aplastados por el tren. Solo habían encontrado los de los demás...

-¿Y la chica de antes? ¿Dónde ha ido?-Preguntaba un policía preocupado.

Las nubes negras cubrían la estación, y una figura recostada aún en algo lloraba... pero esta 

figur estaba escondida en otra parte de la estación.

-¿Por qué?-Lloraba en lo bajo.

Era Susan. Sus hermanos habían muerto, eso ya lo sabía, pero ellos no habían hecho nada malo... entonces se dio cuenta.

Como ya sabía, pues lo había oido hablar al profesor, los anillos eran mágicos, y habían sido la gran ayuda para ir a Narnia. La culpa la tenía toda ella, por no haber creído más en la magia y solo pensar en fiestas, pinturas de uñas, barras de labios, peinado, figura... ¡Si se hubiese acordado siempre de Narnia podría estar con sus hermanos! O quizás habrían planeado otra cosa para volver a Narnia... ¿Quién sabe? Pero ahora era demasiado tarde... no podría verlos nunca más... ¿O quizás sí?

Susan solo había podido llevar eses cuerpos, los demás los tenía la policía y los ivan a depositar en la ambulancia. Abrazó los cuerpos sin aliento de sus hermanos entre lágrimas, y se agarró a ellos a lo máximo posible. Después puso uno de los anillos.

-Creo que solo uno vale, hai uno verde y otro amarillo... ¿Por qué no probar? A lo mejor Aslan me da otra oportunidad. Él es justo y bueno... como mis hermanos... ¿Por qué te los has llevado a ellos? ¿Será porque los tienes contigo en otro lugar? ¿En tu país, Aslan? Desde que fui a América he cambiado, y me arrepiento... Dame otra oportunidad, llévame con mis padres y con Aslan... Si no es que los tienes tú... por lo menos llevaré a Peter y a Edmund a Narnia... ¡Aré todo lo posible!

Entonces no ocurrió nada. Susan tenía los ojos cerrados. El cielo seguía igual. Cuando abrió los ojos...

Los cuerpos de Edmund y de Peter no estaban. Ella sintió una voz suave que le hablaba.

-¿Está usted bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?-Dijo un chico con una armadura original que aparentaba ser de las épocas medievales.

-Sí... ¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó Susan.

-Este chico está disfrazado... o es que...¡Qué estoy en Narnia!-Pensó ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que será mejor que venga conmigo... tomará algo, cenará y dormirá en nuestro palacio. Mañana se sentirá mejor y podremos hablar. Seguró que se dará cuenta de quien soy yo y de quienes somos los demás de palacio. Pero le diré mi nombre, claro está, soy...

En ese momento se desmayó. No pudo oir el nombre de aquel guerrero enmascarado.  
La montó en el caballo, cual era marrón y muy alto.  
Entonces Susan, en sueños recordó aquellos momentos en los que montaba en su caballo y en los de sus hermanos, tanto pequeños como grandes. Los caballos eran parlantes y nunca se portaban mal con ellos.

Cuando se despertó estaba en un cuarto con las persianas bajadas, pero con alguna que otra rendija abierta, cual hacia posible que algunos rayos de luz atravesaran de las ventanas.

Era casi de noche. Entonces algo la despertó del todo. Era ua voz femenina que la llamaba entusiasmada.

"¿Quién será? Me suena algo" Pensó Susan.  


"¡Susan! ¿En serio está arriba?" Oyó decir a la misma voz que la había llamado hacia escasos segundos.

"Sí, la he traído hasta aquí, hermana" Dijo la voz que le invitó a ir al castillo.

"Debo de estar en el castillo de antes" Se dijo a si misma.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

Era una joven de pelo castaño que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

La niña corrió las escaleras arriba pero algo la pasó con la mano en los hombros de la niña.

Era su hermano Edmund por detrás.

"¡Vaya!... Eres rápido..." Dijo la chica en un suspiro.

"Déjala descansar. Sé que ivas a despertarla aunque no quiseras... Tenemos que ayudar a la águila, si no no podrá volver con su familia, ¿O no te acuerdas de que tiene mal las alas?" Le preguntó su hermano.

"Sí... claro, hermano" Entonces los dos bajaron las escaleras.

"¿Quienes serán?" Preguntó Susan "Me suenan mucho sus voces... se parecen a las de Lu y Ed... pero están cambiadas es imposible... y están... muertos..." Dijo muerta del cansancio sin saber por que razón.

Seguramente su cansancio era debido a la intranquilidad que tenía. Su plan se habia estropeado. Habían desaparecido los cuerpos de sus hermanos... ¿Por qué? Y aquel chico que la recogió... ¿Quién era? Solo tenía que bajar las escaleras e ir a verlo por si misma, pero entonces oyó un puertazo.

Era el chico. Había salido con su traje de guerrero. Pero le faltaba el casco. Parecía que desde antes no se lo hubiera sacado. Tubo una leve esperanza a que fuese Edmund...

Y lo era.

Ese chico que la había ayudado era su hermano... ¡Estaba en Narnia!

La chica que le acompañaba con una pequeña poción en la mano de color roja y muy bonita era su hermana... ¡Lucy!

Pero algo iva mal... ¿Por qué Lucy tenía cara de preocupación? Eso por lo menos se podía destinguir desde arriba porque su había puesto a llorar, y a su hermano le quedó la piel pálida...

CAPÍTULO 4:

El águila muerta  


Qué había pasado...?

Susan decidió ir a mirar lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Pero...?" Se preguntó a si misma cuando vio lo que había pasado.

El águila a la que ivan a ayudar sus hermanos había... ¡Muerto! ¿Quién había podido hacer tal barbaridad?

"¡No...!" Lloraba Lucy.

Edmund la consoló y fue hacia el águila muy enfadado y triste al mismo tiempo.

"Si me entero de quien ha hecho esto a un animal parlante... ¡Lo mando a los calabozos!" Gritó el chico.

"¿Ed... Lu?" Se dirigió Susan.

"¡Ya se ha despertado!" Exclamó aún con los ojos llorosos Lucy.

"¡Os he hechado tanto de menos!" Exclamó la mayor. "¿Y Peter?" Preguntó luego.

Edmund cogió el águila entre sus brazos y dijo:

"Peter... aún no ha vuelto desde la semana pasada que se fue a ayudar en un asunto a Archenland... la verdad es que Narnia no anda muy bien ni de alimento y de ninguna cosa. Algunos carlormenos están matando narnianos... y nosotros estamos al mando hasta que no vuelva el Sumo Monarca Peter" Contestó Edmund.

"Sí... y el águila era amiga nuestra" Dijo Lucy bajando la cabeza.

"No digais Sumo Monarca... podéis llamarle Peter... ¿No?" Aseguró Susan.

"La verdad es que ha cambiado mucho y prefiere que le llamemos Sumo Monarca" Negó su hermana.

En ese momento se oyeron disparos...

Los disparos probenían de lejos.

Eran unos calormenos que estaban matando narnianos, quien sabe para que deprabadas cosas lo harían.

Entonces apareció Peter y llamó a Lucy con cara de enfado.

"¡Lucy! Ven ahora mismo" Gritó.

"Me llama... vendré pronto" Dijo ella.

Edmund le dio suerte a su hermana pequeña y habló con Susan.

"... Mira, te contaré algo, Su..."

"Des que no has estado han pasado cosas que a Peter lo sacaban de los nervios. Guerras con 

muchos calormenos, problemas en Narnia... Todas esas cosas que uno no soporta... por eso ahora está muy raro y la verdad, ha empezado a llevarse cada vez mejor con los calormenos... eso sí que es un problema..." Contó Edmund mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermana.

Susan se estaba preocupando mucho por lo que ke había contado su hermano pequeño... ¿Peter se estaba volviendo malvado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por esos problemas? ¿O había algo más que le preocupaba? De todas las formas tenían que investigar algo para descubrir por qué o qué le pasaba eso a Peter...

Esa misma noche...

Susan estaba en el cuarto de su hermana Lucy. Estaban probando vestidos preciosos y brillantes para estrenar esa misma noche en la fiesta de vuelta de Susan.

"Que pena que Peter no pueda venir... ¿No?" Decía tristemente Susan.

"Sí. Tiene que hablar con unos calormenos para no se que asuntos entre Narnia y Calormen... y también creo que de Archenland..." Afirmó su hermana Susan.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de su cuarto...

"Hola, soy Edmund" Dijo él.

"¿Qué quieres? Es que estamos cambiándonos, no podemos abrir..." Contestó Lucy.

"Vale, no hai problema...¡Chicas... abridme... por favor...! ¡A PRISA...! Soc..." Cambió de idea Edmund, y no pudo termirar su frase.


	2. El plan de Peter

Hola! Antes de nada, quiero recordar que los personajes de C.S Lewis no son para nada de mi propiedad.

Gracias por los reviews!

Capítulo 5:

Entonces Lucy y Susan salieron del cuarto y no vieron a nadie.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Susan.

Entonces el rostro de Lucy se volvió blanco.

"No puede ser..." Susurró Susan.

Lo que estaban viendo era un charco de sangre... ¿Sería de su hermano?

Entonces Lucy gritó el nombre de su hermano, pero nadie contestaba. Tenían una malvada sospecha... ¿No habría sido...? No... no podría ser... era su hermano... era el Sumo Monarca... No podía haber hecho algo tan cruel, y menos a su hermano pequeño...

Entonces Lucy corrió tras el rastro de sangre, hasta que llegó a Peter, quien estaba colocando unas cosas del banquete, pues había llegado ya.

"Pe... Sumo... Sumo Monarca..." Pronunció Lucy con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Qué te pasa, Lu?" Preguntó.

"¿Has... has visto a Edmund?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"No" Negó con cara de nervios.

Lucy se puso a llorar y miró a Peter con rabia.

"¿Pero... Qué has hecho?" Grió Susan llorando también.

Entonces se oyó un grito fuera, pero no era humano... si no de otro ser.

Salieron corriendo hacia afuera, y de repente Peter cogió a Lucy del brazo y no la soltaba, aunque ella intentaba soltarse.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le gritó en el oido.

"No te salgas de aquí" Contestó su hermano mayor.

Vieron a su hermano tirado en las hierbas con un poco de sangre en la cara, y dos minotauros.

Uno de ellos estaba sangrando por un brazo, parecía que algo o alguien le había mordido fuertemente.

Lucy quería correr hacia su hermano, pero se fijó en que Edmund abrió los ojos con cuidado y sonrió... ¿Qué pasaba?  


Parecía que Edmund estaba perfectamente.

Los minotauros se pusieron a hablar, aun no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de las reinas y del Sumo Monarca.

Entonces, al darse cuenta de ello, Peter escondió a sus hermanas detrás de él. Después, miró a Edmund y este apartó la mirada de su hermano, parecía estar enfadado con él.

Peter le dijo a sus hermanas que esperasen ahí, y él adelantó el paso y saludó a los minotauros.

"Ah... aquí está..." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Ya está el trato, ahora nos dejas marchar con el chico "mordedor" y os dejaremos en paz, y haremos que Calormen y Narnia estean en paz" Dijo el minotauro que tenía la mordida en el brazo.

"Claro... ¿Pero, cómo que mordedor?" Preguntó Peter tragando saliva.

"Sí, su hermano ha mordido a mi compañero... ufff... las mordidas humanas no son muy buenas para la salud..." Dijo con cara de repugnancia el primer minotauro.

"Ah... lo siento... cosas de mi hermano... pero... ¿Me dejais unos momentos para despedirme de mi hermano? Tranquilos, seré cruel con él para que no quiera volver a Cair Paravel, y menos a Narnia..." Dijo resignado Peter.

"¿Pero... cómo?" Preguntó Lucy en susurros para que los minotauros no advirtiesen su presencia.

"No puede hacer esto... Peter... no esperaba eso de él" Susurró enfadada su hermana.

Peter se acercó a Edmund, lo levantó y le cogió la cara con las manos, pero él la apartó con rabia.

"Vamos a hablar en privado, si os parece bien" Pidió Peter.

"Claro, pero á prisa, por favor" Pidieron los minotauros.

Entonces, Edmund y Peter se fueron a la parte trasera de Cair Paravel. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y el banquete tendría que empezar, entonces Lucy y Susan fueron a avisar a los invitados que empezaría una hora más tarde debido a algunos problemas, pero que no se preocuparan, y después se lo contarían todo.

Los narnianos eran conscientes de que el Sumo Monarca Peter estaba algo raro, pero no creerían lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

"Edmund, quiero decirte que esto que estoy apunto de hacer no consentiría que ocurriese sin tener algo planeado" Comentó Peter.

"Mire, Sumo Monarca, para mi ya no es mi hermano" Contestó Edmund.

"Ed, mírame, ¿Recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos antes?" Preguntó su hermano mayor.

"Sí... pero eso ha cambiado... Te has volvido... Malvado"

"Ed... Mira, olvidemos todo lo sucedido, volvamos a ser los de antes..." Pidió Peter.

Entonces, los minotauros llamaron a Peter, diciéndole que era hora de que se llevasen a su hermano pequeño... quién sabe lo que podrían hacerle... quizás matarle, o algo por el estilo.

"Mira, Edmund, llévate esta espada, cuando llegues allí, si te intentan hacer algo, clávasela sin ninguna piedad" Dijo apresurado Peter.

"Me prometes... ¿Qué cambiarás? ¡Y me tendrás que contar todo lo que ha pasado! Me refiero a por qué razón has cambiado" Dijo Edmund.

"Pues claro" Contestó su hermano.

Pronto continuaré!

Gracias por todo y…. DADLE AL GO! Os quedaréis muy agusto

Acepto críticas


End file.
